A Death in the Family
by elsiecarson
Summary: A neighbour from Colonel Klink's hometown arrives to tell him his mother has died. He must cope with information with the help of Frau Linkmeyer.
1. Bad News

Frau Linkmeyer and Colonel Klink are enjoying a quiet day in the kommandantur. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Colonel Klink goes to answer the door.

"Pardon me, Herr Kommandant. Your mother's next door neighbour is here to talk to you." Sargeant Schultz tells Colonel Klink.

"Mama's neighbour? What is she doing here?" Wilhelm Klink asks confusedly. He knows he hasn't seen his mama for a while, but that shouldn't warrant a visit from her neighbour.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, but it sounds very serious." Schultz says honestly.

"Let her come in then, Schultz. It must be important if she came all this way." Colonel Klink leaves the door to the kommandantur open. A tiny little old lady comes toddling into the room. "Frau Klein, how can I help you?"

"Little Wili Klink! Look at you, a Colonel now! Sit down. I have something to tell you and you won't be happy about it." Frau Klein says gently.

Wilhelm sits down and looks up at Frau Klein expectantly. Frau Linkmeyer moves closer to Wilhelm and holds his hand. Somehow she is expecting bad news and he isn't.

"Wili, your mama died early yesterday. I found her when I went over to have coffee with her." Frau Klein says honestly. She cups Wilhelm's cheek with her palm.

"Oh no, she died by herself. That was my biggest fear with the career I chose." Wilhelm can feel his eyes watering, but he's determined not to cry in front of Gertrude. He squeezes her hand tightly. "I didn't want her to be alone."

"I'm so sorry, liebchin. Do you need to go home to Dusseldorf?" Gertrude asks gently.

"Yes, I do need to go back to Dusseldorf. I'm the oldest so I'll have to deal with the legal aspect of this. Will you come with me?" Wilhelm asks Gertrude.

"Of course I'll come with you, liebchin. I'd never leave you to deal with all of this on your own." Gertrude says gently.


	2. Temporary Arrangements

"Frau Klein, you should stay here tonight and then the three of us can go back to Dusseldorf tomorrow. I'll have to talk to mama's lawyers when we arrive. I know more or less what her will says, but I will have to decide what to do with the house" Wilhelm is trying to keep his thoughts organized so he doesn't have to deal with his emotions in front of Frau Klein and Gertrude.

"I already had your family undertaker take your mother's body away before I left. He is awaiting your instructions." Frau Klein tells Wilhelm. "I'm pleased to stay."

"Oh ja, Herr Steiner. He was very good with my mother when my father died. I have to call General Burkhalter and tell him what is happening. I also need to pick someone to be in command while I'm away and if you suggest Schultz I think I will cry." Wilhelm tells Gertrude.

"I would never tell you who to pick as your second-in-command. That decision is entirely up to you. I trust you and so do your men. Right now I'm worried about you. You haven't cried yet." Gertrude says gently.

"I don't have time to cry now. I'll cry later. I have too many things to do." Wilhelm says seriously. " I appreciate the concern though."


	3. Introduce Me

"Are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady, Wilhelm? She's being very sweet to you." Frau Klein says expectantly. She knows Frau Klink was very worried about her son being alone in the world when she died.

"Oh, how rude of me. Frau Klein, this is my girlfriend, Gertrude Linkmeyer. Gertrude, this is my mama's friend, Frau Elsa Klein." Wilhelm introduces the two women to each other.

"You are a very lucky woman, Fraulein Linkmeyer." Frau Klein tells Gertrude.

"It's Frau Linkmeyer. My late husband was killed on the Russian Front over a year ago. Wilhelm has been very supportive." Gertrude says sweetly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Frau Linkmeyer, but Wili is a good man with a kind heart. He'll do well by you." Frau Klein says seriously.

"Frau Klein, stop, that's embarrassing! Gertrude has been as good for me as I have been for her." Wilhelm blushes.

"He always was shy even as a young boy." Frau Klein smiles fondly at Wilhelm.

"You need to call your brother, Wilhelm. He won't know about your mama." Gertrude suggests to Wilhelm.

"Ja, you're right. My brother was always close to my mother, so he will be devastated. He is still my little brother. I've always felt responsible for him. Now I have to tell him his mother has died." Wilhelm says heavily. "Why don't you get Frau Klein settled in the guest room and then come back to me here? I'm going to call your brother and then mine."

"Okay. If you'd like to follow me Frau Klein." Gertrude says politely.


	4. Talk to Me About Your Relationship

"How long have you and Wili been together?" Frau Klein asks as she and Gertrude walk down the hall of the kommandantur. She's curious about this woman in Wili's life and she feels she has a duty to her friend to make sure she's a good woman.

"We've been together, officially, about six weeks, but I've known him for a long time. My brother has been his commanding officer for years. We've been a part of each others' lives for a long time. He was a good sport when my brother brought me here to try and get us into a relationship. My brother is a very determined person." Gertrude tells Frau Klein.

"Most soldiers are very determined people. It's how they rise through the ranks." Frau Klein smiles gently.

"I'm going to go talk to Wilhelm. You feel free to settle in here." Gertrude says sweetly. She walks back into the living room. She sits next to Wilhelm as he finishes his conversation with her brother.

"Your brother is a good man, you know. He's given me permission to take as much time in Dusseldorf as I need." Wilhelm tells Gertrude.

"He's a very good man. He appreciates all the work you do. Are you going to call your brother?" Gertrude asks gently.

"Yes, I'm going to call him right now. Stay right here with me while I call please. I need your support." Wilhelm sighs heavily.

"Of course, liebchin. I'll be right here for you. Just be honest with your brother." Gertrude tries to reassure Wilhelm.

"He'll be crushed. Because he was the baby of the family he was very close to my mama. Actually both of us were closer to mama than my father. My father was a hard man." Wilhelm admits to Gertrude.

"You still have to tell him, Wilhelm, no matter how challenging it is. You have to be the big brother. You have to take responsibility now." Gertrude says firmly.


	5. Giving My Brother the News

Wilhelm reaches for the telephone receiver with a trembling hand. He slowly dials his brother's telephone number. The telephone rings three times before Wilhelm's brother answers. "Hello, Franz." Wilhelm says heavily. He was never particularly close with his brother.

"Wilhelm! It's so good to hear from you! It's been too long!" Franz says boisterously.

"It has been too long, I know. I have some bad news, I'm afraid. Frau Klein came out from Dusseldorf to see me. Frau Klein told me mama died yesterday, Franz. I'm travelling to Dusseldorf tomorrow. Do you want to meet me there?" Wilhelm blurts out all at once. He can hear tears on the other end of the line.

"Ja, I think I'd better meet you tomorrow. I can't believe mama's gone. It all seems so sudden." Franz says tearfully.

"I know. I only talked to her a few days ago and she sounded so healthy and happy. Is there anything you'd like to ask me, Franz?" Wilhelm asks seriously.

"I don't think so. Wait, are you coming to Dusseldorf with someone?" Franz asks curiously.

"Ja, my girlfriend is coming with me, so you better be nice." Wilhelm teases his younger brother.

"I'm glad you've got someone to rely on. You're going to need help." Franz says gently.

"I'm glad you're going to be around to help me for the next few days. You and I knew mama best. We'll have to do something nice for mama's funeral." Wilhelm says seriously.

"Do you know what her will contains?" Franz asks trying to wrap his head around everything his brother told him.

"I'm not sure, but if I were to guess I would say that mama split everything evenly between you and I. We'll have to discuss what to do with the house when we meet up." Wilhelm reminds his brother.

"I can't believe how calm you are. How are you managing?" Franz asks curiously.

"I'm not letting my emotions get started on me. I'm thinking about all the things I have to do when I get to Dusseldorf and I'm trying not to cry in front of my girlfriend." Wilhelm says honestly. His own father was so emotionless and he supposes part of how he's handling this is because of his father.

"Don't be like papa, Wilhelm. He never expressed any emotions to us or mama except anger. Don't let his influence make you like him. Be open with your girlfriend. It's the least you can do for her. What's her name, by the way?" Franz asks seriously.

"Her name is Gertrude. She's my general's sister. She's a wonderful woman. She lost her husband on the Russian Front in the winter of 1941. You better be nice to her tomorrow." Wilhelm tells Franz.

"I'll be nice, I promise. I'm happy for you, Wilhelm. It's the first time in a long time that I've heard you this happy. Gertrude seems like she's very good for you and with you." Franz says seriously.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Franz. I'm going to see what I can get done from here before I get to Dusseldorf tomorrow." Wilhelm says tiredly. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too, Wilhelm. You're a good big brother. Be safe tomorrow." Franz says seriously.

"Good night, Franz." Wilhelm says tiredly before he hangs up the phone.


End file.
